bleachmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Bleach Media Wiki:Manual of Style
}} The Manual of Style is a codex that governs how articles are to be written and information presented on the Bleach Media Wiki. The manual of style is to be followed to the letter, as it is how this wiki ensures its information is presented in a plain and neat fashion. Any articles that do not follow the manual of style may be considered candidates for deletion outright. Rules Regarding Bleach Wiki Content While we have some critical disagreements with Bleach Wiki, insofar as content displayed, covered, and the like, Not only is this disrespectful to their contributors, it is against the spirit of this site, which is to create a unique repository of Bleach content. While some of the aesthetic of Bleach Wiki may be borrowed (general article formats, template designs, etc.) there is to be no blatant copying-and-pasting of information from their site to ours. Format Rules Grammar * All articles on the wiki are to be written in , as this is an American wiki. * All articles should be written in present tense, except when they are explicitly referring to events that have already happened. ** However, if a character has died or a location been destroyed, then the article is to be edited into the past tense. * Likewise, all articles should be written in-universe unless they are explicitly out-of-universe articles (such as Tite Kubo). ** The same goes for section headers in the articles themselves. * For character articles, the title should reflect their most-used name (i.e., the so-called "man in black" is Old-man Zangetsu). ** Redirects may be created for the other names they are known by (if applicable). ** In the absence of a canon name, a video game, movie name, or anime name may be used until a canon name is provided. * Citations should always come after punctuation. * Technique and Zanpakutō names should be bolded in the body of an article (i.e., Zangetsu and Cero). Citations All articles should endeavor to use citations wherever possible. This is to ensure that all information is properly sourced and verifiably accurate. Information that is not properly cited can be deleted at any time. Some circumstances may allow for logical deductions to be made. However, these deductions must be noted with the "Notes" function (see below). Please see to learn how to properly cite sources and add notes on Fandom. Categories All content articles must have the proper categories added to them to ensure optimal organization. Please see to view a list of categories this wiki currently uses. Terminology On this wiki, we prefer the following terminology (insofar as titles on pages go): * Spiritual Power instead of "Reiryoku" * Spiritual Pressure instead of "Reiatsu" * Reishi instead of "Spiritual Particles" This is done to more properly mimic how terminology is used in Bleach. Miscellaneous * We are a wiki dedicated to Bleach, not Wikipedia, and therefore can afford to document the little stuff. Image Rules All images uploaded to the site must be from official Bleach sources. Additionally, all images must have a fair use tag applied to them, or they may be deleted outright by an admin. Image Galleries An image gallery should be created if a character, location, or otherwise has an excessive amount of images depicting them on the wiki. In other words, if the amount of images depicting a subject exceeds the number that it can hold on its article, an image gallery should be created to document the excess images. Profile Pictures Profile pictures for articles should come from the manga only. Where possible, please used colorized images from the Bleach Digital Color Manga. For light-novel characters, the sketches from the light novels may be used. Profile pictures should ideally depict the character in question as they were most recently seen in the manga. A facial shot is preferred. Save full-body pictures for the Appearance sections or the Image Galleries. Layout Guide The following is the correct layout for articles on the wiki. Note: Section headers are bolded. All else are left unbolded. Character articles #'Infobox' #Leading Quote (optional) — Ideally, this quote should allow for insight into the character's mindset, personality, or role in the story. #Introduction Paragraph #'Appearance' #*'Human form' (if applicable) #*'Soul form' (if applicable) #'Personality' #'History' #'Story' #'Legacy' (if deceased) #'Powers & Abilities' #'Weaknesses' #'Former Powers & Abilities' (if applicable) #'Battles' #*'Kills' (if applicable) #'Fraccion' (for Espada) #'Relationships' #'Trivia' #'References' Book articles Databook articles #'Infobox' #Introduction Paragraph #'Featured Characters' #'Trivia' Light novel series article See Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World as an example. #'Infobox' #Introduction Paragraph #'Summary' #'Volumes' #'Appearances' #'Revelations' #'References' Light novel articles #'Infobox' #Introduction Paragraph #'Publisher Summary' #'Plot Summary' (chapter breakdown) #'Trivia' #'References' Rules about Relationships The Relationship section of a character article is reserved strictly for a character's friendships, confirmed romances, familial relationships, enemies, rivals, etc. If a character's relationships section exceeds four characters, a separate [[Template:Tabs|'tab']] should be made for them. Rules about Trivia The Trivia section of certain articles (such as Ichigo Kurosaki) is bound to be controversial, as the section is by its nature for "fun facts." All trivia points should relate to the article's subject. However, admins are allowed to remove any Trivia point they deem to be unfit for the page without question. This is done to ensure the integrity of the wiki and to prevent the proliferation of "junk trivia." Rules about Fan Fiction Bleach Media Wiki does not allow fan fiction to be written on any page. This includes user pages. Any fan fiction found may be deleted outright by admins. Please contain all fan fiction and fan art to the [[w:c:bleachfanfiction:Main Page|'Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki']]. Category:Bleach Media Wiki policies